This project, begun in FY81, involves collecting and encoding text on magnetic tape for typesetting by GPO. Eliminating rekeying by a typesetter, and thus the galley proof stage of production, has cut typesetting costs 80 percent. Methods standardized in FY82 have been analyzed continually.